Ayato Kirishima y Kira Tsubaki los Ghouls y la leyenda del ojo partido
by deya.guadamudobando
Summary: Ayato Kirishima siempre a despreciado a los humanos ya que los considera como una raza inferior, el es un Ghoul son seres que básicamente se alimentan de humanos, siempre a odiado a los humanos el cree que son simple comida ándate, un día patrullando el distrito 20 en Tokio se encuentra con Kira Tsubki la cual cambiara su vida para siempre


Ayato y Kira

Ayato Kirishima siempre a despreciado a los humanos ya que los considera como una raza inferior, el es un Ghoul son seres que básicamente se alimentan de humanos, siempre a odiado a los humanos el cree que son simple comida ándate, un día patrullando el distrito 20 en Tokio se encuentra con un olor a sangre que provenía de Kira Tsubaki una simple y muy torpe humana la cual es muy patosa y inocente, el accidente no solo atraerá a Ayato ya que el olor de su sangre la cual era muy peculiar ara que 2 ghouls que están cazando por el distrito 20 se acerquen a la joven Kira para devorarla, Ayato al llegar se encuentra a la joven en un estado grabe y a los ghouls pateándola eso hace que Ayato se enfade ya que no le gusta que invadan y mucho menos que cacen en su territorio después de dejar medio muertos a los intrusos se disponía a marcharse pero algo en el izo que sintiera lastima de la joven humana la cual el lleva enseguida al café de su hermana Touka que también es ghoul eso ara que la joven Kira poco a poco se valla enamorando de Ayato el cual lentamente se va fijando en la tierna humana a la cual solo al principio le provocaba lastima, Kira tendrá que soportar engaños, bajezas, desprecios, humillaciones y gran dolor por parte de Ayato y no solo tendrá que enfrentarse a su amor casi no correspondido si no también al descubrimiento de su linaje y de su oscuro pasado y a los enfrentamientos entre clanes ghouls y la CCG el comanda miento contra los ghouls si no también a la oscura leyenda del GHOUL MEDIO HUMANO DEL OJO PARTIO

En una noche tan oscura como la boca de un lobo unos ghouls se encontraba patrullando las tenebrosas y oscuras calles del distrito 20, sus nombres Ayato y Kaneki compañeros de trabajo y amigos, ellos siempre vigilan que otros ghouls (seres que se alimentan de humanos) no cacen en su territorio ya que están en contra de asesinar a humanos sin ton ni son, Ayato hace poco a empezado a convivir con humanos y le cuesta bastante relacionarse ya que aun que a aceptado convivir con humanos no tolera su presencia ya que todavía los ve como seres inferiores.

Ayato separémonos para que pueda ver el aquel sector ve tu a ver los demás después nos vemos (le dijo Kaneki)

De acuerdo (dijo Ayato)

Se separaron para investigar por sectores todo Tokio, el siempre vigilaba el ala sur y Kaneki el ala norte, Ayato era temido por los ghoul inferiores ya que su popularidad por ser uno de los ex miembros de AOGIRI todos conocían su kagune (especie de ghoul el es un demonio necrófago) y por ser bastante fuerte, pero sus enemigos sabían que su punto débil era su hermana ya no lo respetaban por el simple echo de haber dejado su vida de asesinar a ser un vigilante, después de haberse recorrido casi toda e ala sur su olfato capto un olor a sangre que hizo que su kagune saliese de si mismo poco después reacciono y podo tomar de nuevo el control sobre su kagune pero ese olor le atrajo y fue haber de donde provenía, pocas calles encontró el origen de se dulce y delicioso olor era una chica que estaba muy ensangrentada ya que otros ghouls la estaban golpeando sabia que ese olor no solo lo atraería a el si no también a otros ghouls que seguro captarían el olor de esa sangre, la muchacha estaba siendo golpeada por los kagune de los otros ghoul que hacían que perdiera cada vez mas y mas sangre. La joven lo conmovió tanto que la ayudo.

Detesto que ghouls débiles cacen en nuestra zona (dijo Ayato)

I tu quien te crees para decirnos donde podemos o no podemos comer (dijo uno de los ghouls de espalda)

Dejen a la humana y dejare pasar lo que hacen por hoy (dijo Ayato)

Callate o quieres que te matem…(empezó a gritare el mismo ghoul que acababa de hablar pero esta vez al girarse se dio cuenta de quien era)

Es es es es Atayo….vámonos de aquí si no moriremos(dijo el segundo ghoul)

Si venga vámonos (dijo el tercero)

Después de que se fueran el fue hacia la humana que estaba perdiendo cada vez mas sangre, el se giro sobre sus pasos dispuesto a irse pero una mano se puso en su pantorrilla era la de la chica que con sus ultimas fuerzas se había levantado dando unos pocos pasos.

Por..fa..vor a..yuda….me te lo ruego (le dijo la muchacha con lagrimas en la cara)

Jajaja yo ayudarte los humanos sois patéticos y por no morir hacen cualquier cosa (le dijo Ayato con esa sonrisa malévola en la cara)

Por favor ayu…daameee por favor por favor (le dijo la joven)

Si te ayudo que gano yo solo problemas es mejor que mueras este mudo es horrible para que quieres seguir viviendo para que? (le dijo ayato)

Se que mi vida puede ser patética o puede que no tenga nada por que luchar pero cada minuto cuenta y se que tengo que morir pero no de una manera injusta como esta, se que los ghouls sois mas fuertes y mas todo y si no muero aquí me mataras por haber visto esto are lo que quieras si me ayudas por favor déjame o mátame mañana hoy no por favor (le dijo tartamudeando)

Los humanos sois demasiado débiles y demasiado idiotas (dijo Ayato cogiéndola embarazos)

Yo solo no quiero morir hoy (fue lo ultimo que pronuncio la joven muchacha que después de decir esas palabras se quedo inconsciente)

Ayato impresionados por las palabras llevo a la humana a la cafetería ya cerrada de su hermana Touka la cafetería que recibía el nombre de Anteiku 2 al llegar Touka percibe el olor a sangre de la joven y hace que quede impresionada al ver a su hermano ayudar a un humano, Touka lleva junto a Ayato a la joven a una habitación y llaman a un médico ghoul que también es un médico que atiende a humanos, el medico de nombre Usuki Toru atendió a la joven mientras Touka interrogaba a su hermano.

Quieres un café Ayato ?

No, no se como bebes esa porquería (le dice Ayato)

Bueno me puedes contar quien esa humana y por que la as traído( le dijo Touka)

Unos ghouls estaban intentado comer en el ala sur y los detuve y esa humana vio mi kagune así que no la iba a dejar allí , fue tan patética que me suplico decía que no quería morir hoy que la matara mañana (dijo Ayato)

Que vamos hacer esa humana te vio se lo puede contar a los demás humanos y otra vez tendremos encima a la CCG y eso no lo permitiré

Pues mátala es la única manera de que no diga nada, no crees? (dice Ayato)

No pienso matar a nadie, tengo amigos humanos y además alo mejor no recuerda nada

Ten por seguro que si recordara Touka (dijo kaneki que acababa de llegar) Y entonces que hacemos, puedes olvidar el tema de que la mataremos por que no lo permitiré .

Ni yo (dijo Touka) cuando despierte hablare con ella comprenderá además Ayato la salvaste pídele que no diga nada

Esa humana no me importa le dire que no diga nada y ya esta por que si dice algo la matare sin dudarlo (dijo ayato)

No diré nada te lo prometo, me salvaste así que estoy agradecida contigo Ayato-san (dijo la joven)

Las heridas que tiene son superficiales menos la que tiene en la espalda esa es un poco mas grave pero se cura en cuestión de semanas (dijo el medico)

La joven se presento su nombre es Kira Tsubaki 18 años uno menos que Ayato, fue atacada después de venir del cementerio se callo y se hizo una herida que empezó a sangrar eso atrajo a los ghouls que quisieron devorarla, en ese momento a ella no le importaba vivir ya que acababa de morir su madrina a manos de un ghoul y no por eso los odia ella estaba sola en el mundo y eso provocó que le diera igual morir, la vida de Kira es muy complicada y poco a poco descubriréis el porque.

QUIEN ES KIRA TSUBAKI

Encantado de conocerlos soy Kira Tsubaki, gracias por salvarme la vida(dijo la joven adolorida)

Hey niña tendrías que estar descansando en la habitación por que te as levantado (le dice Touka a Kira)

No no tranquila estoy bien solo un poco adolorida (le dice Kira)

Nos puedes explicar el como y el por que estabas allí niña (le dice Ayato desquiciado a Kira)

No hace falta que seas tan brusco Ayato (le regaña Touka)

Bueno estaba caminado por el callejón ya que siempre tomo el mismo atajo para ir a mi casa me tropecé y me hice un corte en mi pie de repente llegaron esos hombres y me empezaron a tocar y decir que olía muy apetitoso

Ayato-kun esta acostumbrado a salir a patrullar todas las noches por el distrito 20 en la área de Tokio ya que detesta que otros ghouls invadan el territorio cerca del café, el todavía no se a acostumbrado a llevar una doble vida y mucho menos a relacionar-se con humanos detesta estar cerca de uno por eso por las mañanas se encierra en su habitación y solo sale por las noches. (decía Kaneki a Touka mientras cerraban el café ya que era final del trabajo)

Mi hermano es así Kaneki por lo menos esta intentando convivir con los humanos aunque no los soporte


End file.
